Contemporary data processing systems can consume and/or produce large quantities of data. In a networked or distributed environment, it is often useful to store this data so that many different systems can access it. Network storage servers have been developed to provide data storage services to client systems, in order to meet that need.
Storage servers are often composed of subsystems that must be configured correctly and consistently to operate as intended. Successful storage server configuration traditionally requires a fairly detailed understanding of mass storage device operations, Redundant Array of Independent Disks (“RAID”) array principles, filesystem structures, protocol and network communications, and similar topics. However, some environments that could benefit from the functionality of a storage server cannot justify the expense of employing an adequately-qualified person to administer the server. Methods to reduce the difficulty of configuring, monitoring and maintaining a network-accessible storage server may be of value in this field.